


I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night

by fazcinatingreads



Category: MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Masterchef (TV) Fusion, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M, footballer, khanh from masterchef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Bestselling author and reality TV star Daisy Thomas invites another best selling author and reality TV star Khanh Ong over for a relaxing time around his pool and home cinema.





	I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night

"Why is there a rectangle of dead grass on your lawn?" Khanh asked as he walked away from the bar holding a martini.

Daisy Thomas floated across the pool on his inflatable animal with his cat Drizzle perched regally on the edge. "I'm a cricket farmer."

Khanh stared at the lawn next to the pool. "There are crickets in there?" he asked uncomfortably.

"What? No!" Daisy said, alarmed at the paleness of Khanh's face. "I farm cricket pitches. You know, to play cricket on."

"Oh," Khanh said, his shoulders relaxing as he sat on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. He didn't know much about cricket. "Oh."

Daisy glanced at his friend with a knowing smile and twinkle in his eye. "I can teach you how to play," he said, "We can have a game later."

"Sure," Khanh said, smiling back as he got lost in Daisy's sparkling blue eyes.

"First though," Daisy said, giving Drizzle a quick pat under the chin, "Join me in the pool." He waved a hand with a flourish at the pool and the many inflatable pool toys around the backyard.

"Nah I can't," Khanh said, shaking his head, "I'm on my period."

Daisy gave him a quizzical look but didn't say anything. He'd heard the excuse several times in men's football when it came to post-match ice baths.

"Does that TV show anything good?" Khanh wanted to know, pointing at the television perched over the bar and visible from the pool.

"Yeah, it shows any sporting match in the world," Daisy said, proudly, "All I have to do is..." And he clapped loudly, causing Drizzle to hiss and leap onto an adjacent inflatable. The TV flicked on, a replay of the AFLW match between Carlton and Collingwood coming on the screen.

Khanh nodded, impressed. "You got any movies?" 

Daisy's eyes tore away from Chloe Molloy's heroics on the TV and met Khanh's. "We can watch a movie in my home cinema," he said quietly.

"I'm just a boy standing in front of another boy asking him to show me his home cinema," Khanh whispered.

"Notting Hill," Daisy murmured, a knowing glint in his eye. "We can watch that, if you like?"

"I do like," Khanh replied.

Daisy unceremoniously toppled off the inflatable, falling into the water with a splash. Khanh jumped up, shielding his drink from the splashes of water.

Then Daisy surfaced and climbed out of the pool, dripping all over the tiles. He wrapped a towel around his waist, his bare chest gleaming with water under the moonlight, and headed straight for the bar. Drizzle trotted at his heels.

Khanh downed the rest of his martini, while Daisy made them both Aperol Spritzes and let Drizzle lick up the dregs of the soda water.

They took their drinks inside, Khanh following Daisy down to the shadowy basement. They sat close to each other on the overstuffed couch in front of a huge cinema-sized screen, Drizzle lying at their feet licking himself. 

Even though Daisy's live-in partner Natasha flashed in and out to serve them homemade dim sims from a recipe in his cookbook, Khanh still felt the romance blossoming as he curled up next to Daisy's naked torso, both of them mouthing all the words to Notting Hill as they sipped Aperol Spritzes in the low lighting.


End file.
